Harry Potter and MST's
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: tHIS IS SOOOOOO NOT ORINGAL BUT R&R * chapter 5 is up on 2/16/02 * I WILL NOT FINISH COMPLEATLY UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!
1. hermione's bad day

HI there! I am the evil authoress and i am going to torture the hp ppl with mst so enjoy! _this writing is thought or stressed word****_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry Potter was eating when he disappeared with a _snap!_Hermione Granger was( a/n guess what ? ) studying when she disappeared with a_crackle!_ Ron Weasly was sleeping when he dissappeard with a _pop! _Remus Lupin was dancing when he dissappeard with a _fuzzy sound! _Draco Malfoy was trying on his leather p.j.'s when a _jingle_ made him disappear. Sirus Black was eating rats when suddenly _poop! _he disappeared.   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
They all were suddenly in a periwinkle room with a blue coffee table, seven purple arm chairs, two white couches, and a large t.v. screen covering one wall.   
M.V:: Mawhahahaha! I am the evil arthoress who has trapped you in this very girly room! Mawhahahahah!   
All:: Why are we here?   
M.V:: To read bad fanfics duh!   
All:: ( animea sweatdrop )   
Sirus:: What is a fanfic?   
M.V:: My Sirus so clueless!   
Remus:: ( nudges Sirus ) The evil girl likes you!   
M.V:: I am not a girl! I'm a lady! on with the first fic!   
On the big screen words start to appear.   
>> hermione's BAd dAY by ME!!!!   
Hermione:: The capitalization!!!!! Ahhh!!!!   
All ( except Hermione ):: This is going to be a long day.   
Draco:: Look! More words!   
>> hermione wuz sittin in the common room she was having a bad dAY.   
Hermione & Remus:: WE KNOW THAT!!!!!!   
>> hermione WUZ was havin a badf day.   
Draco:: We know! Get on with the %$#@!!@%^ story!   
>> hermione's day wuz so bad she decided to go see her boyish friendish... Drakie.   
Draco:: Ahhhhhhh!   
Harry:: Drakie!   
Hermione:: Grammer!   
Remus:: Arrrrrrr.   
Sirus:: Please kill me now.   
Ron:: He he.   
>> she luved drakie soooooo much and drakie luved her sooo much!   
All:: ( blank )   
>> when hermie ( a/n lets call her hermi ) arrived at drakies he got down on one nee.   
Draco:: NO!!!!   
Hermione:: NO!!!!   
All:: ( snikers )   
>> hermie he sayed yes drakie she sayed back will you will you show me to the bathroom?   
Hermione & Draco:: Whew!   
All:: Darn   
>> yesed she sayed.   
(long pause)   
>> WE EN   
All:: YAY !!!!!!!   
M.V. :: You like?   
All:: NO!!!   
Hermione:: ( mumbles ) the grammer the spelling   
M.V:: Since you all read that horible one by me I will give you each a presant. Hermione : Thanks!   
M.V:: for Hermione a copy of Hogwarts : A Histery   
Hermione:: gimmie!   
All:: ( looked at Hermione funny )   
Hermione:: What?   
M.V:: Harry a Firebolt.   
Harry:: YAY!!!!!!!   
M.V:: Ron your lucky under garment Sirus food Remus anti- werewolf poition. And Draco yourleather p.j's.   
Draco:: ( blushes )   
Ron:: Harry gets a broomstick and I get underware? So unfiar.   
Sirus:: Yay! Food!   
Remus:: Thank you very much. The full moon is approaching.   
M.V:: Good bye for now.   
As we leave are captives Sirus is eating, Ron is sulking, Hermione is reading, Harry is flying around the room, Draco is sleeping, and Remus is muttering somthing about evil pink socks. Untill next tim, goodbye.   
  
  
  


a/n you like click the box and review i need bad stories so email them to dragonprincess@ilovechocoalte.com!   
1   
1   
1   
1   
1   
1   
1   
1   
V   
  
  



	2. daco and the gell pen &harri pooters med...

Our heros are now starving to death and Draco is snogging Hermione.   
MV: *cough* Hey I have a surprise for you.   
Sirus: You are taking the broomstick away from Harry?   
Harry at this point is flying around the room * in circles duh * and screaming.   
Ron: You are letting us go?   
Harry: I will defeat Voldimort?   
All: *flinch*   
Draco: I can have Hermione agian?   
Hermione: We can learn somthing?   
Remus: I am no longer a werewolf?   
MV: No, I got a tatoo.   
Harry & Hermione: Muggle thing.   
They said before Ron could ask.   
MV: It's fake but that is not it. I am giving you guys a non-running out fridge!   
All: YAY!!! FOOD!!!   
MV: Now, lets get down to business. Here a friend.   
* _POP! Ginny appered_ *   
Hermione: Anouther girl! Thank you nice lady person.   
MV: Look at the screen.   
>> Hari Pooters medknight scroll   
Hermione: SPELLING!!!   
Sirus: Hari Pooter! Ha!   
Harry: * scowl *   
>> harri pooter wuz sad.   
Remus: Not another one.   
Ginny: This cannot be good.   
>> hari pooter wuz kewl.   
Draco: So not true.   
Ron: Were does that fit in?   
Sirus: Dunno.   
>> harri walked with jenny on a medknight scroll   
Hermione: I'm going crazy!   
Ginny: It's G-I-N-N-Y.   
>> harri slapped jenny.   
Ron: HARRY!!!   
Harry: I didn't do it!   
>> tee en   
All: Good   
>> Hehe! Not! Well yes it is!   
MV: You like?   
All: No.   
Remus: POOTER!!!!!  
Sirus: IT WAS DRACO!!!!!   
Draco: Sorry.   
MV: You didn't Draco did you?   
Draco: YOU WROTE IT!!!   
MV: Oh yeah then WHOOOO HOOOO DRACO SMELLEY!  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny: * gag *   
MV: Here anouther one.   
All: *Groan*   
>> daco an the gell pen   
Draco: DRACO NOT DACO!!!   
All: GELL PEN!!!!!!   
>> daco luved de potatoes   
Hermione: 1. Off Subjuct. 2. SPELLING!   
All: WE KNOW!!!   
>> but no taters gelly peny thingys   
Sirus: * in hystarics * ( hermione: Spelling MV! MV: I CAN'T SPELL!)   
>> sirus is hottttttt   
Sirus: Ain't that the truth!   
Remus: * touches Sirus on the arm* Nope. Not hot.   
Sirus: *mummers* If James was here.   
>> daco wus dawing with the peny and he kissed it   
Ginny: Hehehe.   
Draco: * gag *   
>> wen, daco marrid te peny an they lived happy after.   
All(except draco): Hehehehe!   
>> tata for now!   
Remus: Tata for now?   
Harry&Hermione: MUGGLE THING!!!   
Suddenly, more words appear!   
>> nOw I aM tHe EvIl PeRsOn   
Sirus: Like we didn't know!   
>> Now, kiss someone! Bawhahahaha!!!!!!   
Draco kissed Ginny, Ginny kissed Harry, Harry kissed Hermione, and Hermione kissed Ron. Sirus and Remus were left out.   
Sirus and Remus: What about us?   
MV: You are too old.   
Sirus and Remus: Fix it1   
MV: Okay. *_ Poof _* There you are 15 again.   
Sirus: Wazzup dude?   
Draco: Do you mean they also have minds of 15 year olds?   
MV: Yep! Oh Remus remember those evil pink socks?   
Remus: ' Course dude!   
MV: I will put those in a story! Gotta go.   
Ron: * was stuffing his face the whole fic * Bu bye!   
As we leave our captives Ginny and Draco are snogging, Ron and Hermione are snogging, Harry is flying around the room, Remus is sleeping, and Sirus is sleeping. 

a/n you like i still need badfics though! REVIEW!!!   
  
__   
  
  



	3. sirus=hottie & ron the great pretender

a/n third chapter read disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL except the harry potter people.I dedicate the chapter the Jellibeana, my first reviewer.   
****************************************************************   
Our hero's are still doing the same thing. And it has been 2 days!   
MV: UPDATE!!!!   
Draco: Leave me and Ginny alove!   
MV: I guess one of you don't want to go for a _little_ while.   
All: YES WE DO!   
MV: Okay. _* Fuzzy sound Remus goes bye bye bye * _He is going because look full moon.   
Hermione: Just give us the story.   
>> Sirus = Hottie   
Sirus: This person likes me!   
Hermione: Of course your hott!   
Ginny: Mmm she is so right!   
Ron: Ginny he is older than you.   
Ginny: One year big whoop.   
>> Sirus, is the hottest person in the world.   
Hermione: True, true and they can spell.   
>> Sirus was sooo hott he burned to a crisp and died.   
All(not Sirus): Hahaha!   
>> The End   
Sirus: Thank you!   
MV: Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about. Whats the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out?   
Harry: Arh! *NSYNC!   
Hermione: Yes! *NSYNC!   
Sirus: Who is *NYSNC?   
Harry&Hermione: Muggle boy band!   
Ron&Ginny: Sing something else!   
MV: Okay. I don't waste my time become another casilty of sociaty.   
Harry: SUM41! YEAH!   
Hermione: NO!!!!!!   
MV: Here read this.   
>> Ron the Great Pretender.   
Ron: Uh oh. PLease say I don't drag!!!   
>> Ron loved to lipsing.   
Draco: What I miss I was in The Can?   
Sirus: Read the screen.   
Draco: Ha!   
>> So, one day Ron decided to show his g/f Hermione his talent.   
Draco: Go Ron! Oops was that out loud?   
All: Yep.   
Draco: Excuse me. ( runs into bathroom )   
All: ( hear crying noises comeing from the bathroom )   
>> Hermione I'm real chicken is what you see. whatcha trying to do to me. You wanna say your be with me all the time.   
Hermione: JLO! Ha!   
Harry: Go Ron!   
>> Oh Ron! You look just your singing it!   
Hermione: Hehehe!   
>> Then she started singing.   
All: Oh no.   
>> I don't think your ready for this jelly. My body so bootylicious for you babe!   
Harry: Crikes ( a/n I think thats right ) Hermione bootylicious!   
>> The End   
Sirus: I quite enjoyed that.   
Ginny: Me too.   
Harry: Me three.   
Hermione&Ron: Shut up Pooter!   
Harry: That's a foul!   
Draco: ( comes out of bathroom ) Is it over?   
Ginny: Yes dear. Come sit here.   
MV: Okay, this couch*points to couch on left* is the couples couch. The other, the crazy couch.   
Draco and Ginny ran to the couples couch. So did Ron and Hermione. Harry and Sirus in separte armchairs.   
Sirus: Need girl need woman.   
Harry and Draco pick up Sirus and sit on the crazy couch.   
MV: Okay Sirus I will give you a girl. *_ POOF Lily appears _*   
Harry: Mum! But your dead!   
Lily: Mum? I am only 15!   
Sirus: Come on Lily lets go to the couples couch.   
Lily: Me you couple? EWWWWW!!!!!! He * points to Harry * is cuter. I wanna go with him to the couples couch.   
Harry: EWWWW!!!! No! I can't go to the couples couch with my mum!   
As we leave arguing is between Lily, Sirus, and Harry. The others: taking notes. 

A/N I NEED BAD FICS REVIEW!!!!!!   



	4. sirus+lily= couple & tinker, ginny and l...

A/N: ready to see what happens? here   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When we last left our hero's Harry, Sirus, and Lily were fussing.   
Lily: I can't be your mum, I'M NOT MARRIED!!   
Harry: Well you marry James Potter.   
Lily: James? * dreamy look in eyes *   
MV: * cough * BREAK IT UP!!!!   
Lily: NO!! Who are you?   
MV: The Mysterious Voice.   
Lily: Why am I here?   
MV: To read bad fan fiction.   
Lily: What is fan fiction?   
All: Come to think of it we don't know either.   
MV: Fan fics are stories written about you and some are horible.   
Hermione: Yeah they are.   
Draco: One said I married a gel pen!   
Ginny: And that harry slapped me.   
Ron: * sleeping * I'm real chicken is what ya see......   
All: * laugh *   
Sirus: He has that fic in his head. Oh MV can we call you something else?   
MV: Splarkle.   
Harry: Would that be Sparkle Griffen?   
Sparkel: Yep.   
Harry: Dudley loves your books! So do I! They are the only books he reads!   
MV: What books?   
Hermione: Those books about you and Tinker get in all kinds of trouble! They rock!   
Ginny: We have all of them!   
Draco: How? Those things cost 12 galleons each! and there is 7 of them! Thats 84 GALLEONS!!!!   
Lily: You sound like James. A trouble maker.   
MV: Read this.   
>> Lily + Sirus = Couple   
Lily: SOOOOOO NOT TRUE!!!!!!   
>> lily wuved sirus so much she exploded.   
Harry: MUM!!!!   
Lily: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!   
>> Sirus wuved lily so much he exploded.   
Hermione&Ginny: Why does our Sirus DIE in everything!!!!   
>> They became a happy exploded couple.   
Harry: Happy when they are exploded? You guys must be crazy!!!   
Lily&Sirus: WE AREN'T!!!!   
Harry picks up Lily and sits her on the crazy couch. Draco picks up Sirus and does the same.   
Ron: * still sleeping * Aaron, oh Aaron what are we gonna do with you.....   
Hermione: Aaron Carter! I'm hungry. MV, we don't have junk food! Give me some!!!!   
MV: Alright! I was saving this for later but, _* POOF * _oops I did it agian.   
Lily: What?   
MV: Go check your bathroom.   
Lily runs to the bathroom screams and pulls Tinker out of the shower.   
Tinker: Not agian.   
Draco: What do you mean ' not agian ' ?   
Tinker: This is the second time to MV has done this to me.   
MV: I am so sorry Tinker my magic is out of control agian. Evey time I sneeze or really any thing _* Sneeze *_ NOT AGAIN!!! Sorry Draco!   
Draco: You made my hair PURPLE!!!!!!   
All: Hehehehe!!!!   
Tinker: MV, gives us the next fic.   
>> Tinker, Hermione, Ginny and Lily: The Murders   
Tinker: Where do you get this stuff?   
MV: _* Sneeze *_ You don't wanna know.   
Ron: * wakes up * Umm, I think I am a girl.   
They all look at Ron. He is a girl!!!!   
MV: Sorry Ron!! My fault!   
>> tinker, killed draco.   
Tinker: NOOOOO!!!! NOT MY DRAKIE!!!!   
Draco: * animea sweat drop *   
>> hermione killed ron ( or rachel )   
Harry: RACHEL!!! HA!!!   
Rachel: Stop! MV change me back!!!   
MV: I will try * _Sneeze _* * Ron is back to normal.   
Ron: Thanks.   
>> jenny killed harri POOTER!   
Sirus: POOTER!!!! STOP DRACO!!!   
Draco: SORRY!!!   
Tinker: Umm MV, Hermione just told me about ' the books ' I'm scared!!!   
MV: * _Sneeze _* Uh oh. Sorry Ron.   
Ron: * in sing-song voice * I can't controlllllll myyyyy voiceeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!   
>> lily killed jamesie POOTER!!   
Lily: I would never!   
>> The end   
Hermione: * stuffing face * E motta toe to wlass.   
MV: Okay. * _Sneeze_ * Bye bye bye!!!   
Hermione dissapeared.   
Ron: yippie Ky Yo Yippe Ay Little Mamma!   
Harry: Aaron Carter again?   
MV: Bye I will come back when I don't sneeze.   
Tinker: Okay. Can you put some bedrooms.   
MV: Fine. There they are there. Draco , Tinker room one. Harry, Ginny room two. Lily, Ron room three. Sirus room four.   
Sirus: Make a girl appear.   
MV: Okay. * _Poof! _* * I appear *   
Me: Hi Sirus!!!   
Sirus: Come on.   
As we leave our people they are in their bedrooms doing well I really don't wanna know! 

a/n : **BUMDELEUM!!!!!!  I'M DONE REVIEW!!!!!!!**   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
`   
V   



	5. Hey Baby!

a/n I'M BACK!!!!! THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS NOW!!!! ON!!!!! WITH!!!!! THE!!!! STORY!!!!!! oh sirius is my helper okay!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As we join our heroes there are snoring sounds coming from the bed room. Then, Sparkle ( who is based on me so, if she is with our heroes and if she talks I will just type Me: okies? ) sneaked out and went back to her room and MIC and suddenly......   
MV: Wake up sleepy heads!!!   
Sirius: ( rolls over to try to talk to Me ) Honey, the MV is back.. oh right you are the MV!   
Draco: Come on Tinker, your friend wants us!   
then everyone stumbled ( sirius: that is a very big word sparkle! Me: haha ) out of bed into the periwinkle room.   
MV: Okay, five surprises for you!   
Ron: That's nice....   
MV: HAHAHA!!! NOT!! Well, first surprise I will change the color of the room.   
Harry: THANK YOU!!!!   
* _poof _* the room becomes all pink.   
MV: That was the first part of the first surprise.   
Ginny: ( who quite likes the room ) How many many parts are there to this surprise?   
MV: Three. Part two. You get a bookshelf!   
Lily: If Remus was here he would thank you.   
Ron: There is no books. ( Sirius: he use stinky grammar. Me: so do you look!   
Sirius: He use stinky grammar.   
MV: Now, books! End surprise one. Oh there are six surprise. SORRY!! Surprise two. You get two Hermione's. * _poof _Emma Whatson and Hermione appear *   
Hermione: Man! I was just getting use to proper grammar!   
Emma: No you weren't remember? We were stuck in that MST room by StarryNights.   
Ginny: I'm glad I didn't have to suffer _that_ anymore.   
MV: Surprise three. Another Harry. * _poofie! _Dan appears and is apparently talking to someone.*   
Dan: Professor Mongonagall, how do you keep your hair so tight?   
Emma: It is a new MST room Dan.   
MV: Sirius, you are so hot.   
Hermione: That was ran.. oh look! BOOKS!!!   
Emma: I agree with Hermione, that was ran.. oh look!!! BOOKS!!!   
Sirius: Whatever!   
MV: Sirius, be serious.   
Sirius: I am Sirius!!!!   
MV: You are 15. You are hot!!!! Surprise four. JAMES AT 15!!!!!   
James: What a rush!   
Harry: DADDY!!!   
Lily: Jamsie, for some reason, this boy thinks we are his parents. He said we get married and have him.   
James: You? * same dreamy look Lily had earlier *   
MV: Surprise five, REMUS AT 15!!!!!!   
Remus: MAN!!! I thought was gone. LILY? JAMES? But you guys are dead!   
Lily: Why does everyone keep saying that?   
James: This rocks! All the maurders are here except Sparkle. ( see a whole new world by me! )   
Lily: I don't see why you like her.   
Sirius: She is here. She is the MV!   
Dan: * who has been quiet for some time * Um, ma'am, this room is sorta blinding me can you change it?   
MV: LATER!!! Draco, Ginny you can go.   
Draco & Ginny: Thank you!   
( Sirius: If ya wonderin' where Emma & Hermione are they are reading and Harry & Ron are flying double 'round the room! )   
MV: Okay last surprise SERVUS SNAPE AT 15!!!   
Snape: Teens? I hated the teen years! Well, at least Sparkle isn't here.   
( Sirius: FYI Tinker has left the room )   
MV: I will change the room, but you all will have to come into my room. ( locks door ) * they appear in my room *   
Sirus: Wow, what's this? * breaks china doll *   
Mom: Sparkle, what was that?   
Me: Nothing mother. Hermione, fix it! As for the rest of you don't touch a thing!   
James: Nice bed. reminds me of the ones we have in our dorms.   
Remus: Wow! Look at all those books; Whats Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire? * Opens GoF and starts reading * Whoa Harry this is all about you fourth year!   
Sirius: If it is his fourth year I am in there!   
Servus: * who just saw me * AHHHH!!!! IT'S SPARKLE!!!!!!!!   
Me: Well duh. Oh bye Dan, bye Emma!   
* poof they dissapear *   
James: Swirl, can I take this string?   
Me: I am so going to love this, go ahead.   
James: * stuffs string in pocket *   
Me: Well all done! I will come with you guys and like always bring the fic. Sirius, I guess you told Jamsie and Remie about me coming every night?   
Sirius: Yes sweetie.   
* we all appear in the new room* Everyone gasps. It is a white and black room. It has two couches. One is white, the other black. It also has three love seats, and two amchairs, a fridge, a bathroom, and bed rooms.   
Me: On with the fic!   
>> Hey baby! By: dragonprincess   
Hermione: It doesn't sound so bad.   
Me: Don't under estimate this author.   
>> Sparkle was sitting in the common room listening to Linkin Park.   
Non- muggle realated: * look confused *   
>> Sudenly, Sparkle had an idea.   
James,Sirius,andRemus: This can't be good.   
>> Splarkle jumped up and started singing: HEY BABY HEY BABY HEY!!!!   
Me: Would I say that?   
>> She walked to Snape the poodle and said ' cutie poodle yea you are yea you are' in a baby voice.   
Sirius: I am sure I am going to hurl.   
Snape: I am not a poodle.   
>> Well, Sparkle loved Snape the poodle so much she married him.   
The Marauders( except Sparkle ) : Swirl gets the bad end.   
>> The end....... _or is it??? _BAWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!   
Hermione: That wasn't so bad.   
Me: Speak for yourself.   
Snape: I know.   
>> Sirius,   
Sirius: Yea?   
>> You and Remie are soooooo hot!   
Remus: Uh huh. I expect something bad out of this.   
James: * licks his fingers puts one on Sirus, one on Remus, the one on Sirius sizzled * I think we know who the hot one is. * smirks *   
Remus: *pouts*   
Sirius: * Smirks *   
Me: That's right! My Sirius is sooooo hot! Only one story today because SOME readers won't email me stories at dragonprincess@ilovechocolate.com!   
As we leave our heros are walking in to their rooms. Ron and Hermione in one. Sparkle and Sirius in anouther. James and Lily in one. As for Harry and Remus, separate rooms.   


a/n: thanks for reading! like sparkle said in the fic, i need bad fics despretly! thanks to all my reviewers! exspecially you, Carzy One With Neko Ears! oh like i said a really really really really.......   
Sirius: Get on with it spark!   
really, need bad fics. i am suffering because my people aren't suffering. TOODLES!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
